Lust
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: ZettaAlex Alex's risqué fashion choices lead to an awkward moment during one of his fights with Zetta...Oneshot. Complete.


This is my Zetta/Alex fic, from Makai Kingdoms, a Nippon Ichi game (that I don't play).

The title...well that's from FMA...In the subs...God! Lust somehow translated to "Farst". Yah it was amusing. Anyway. It's a lemon...Alex is the one on the bottom.

Don't own Makai Kingdoms. Nor do I want to.

Enjoy

FARST! (Lust)

Alex appeared in a flash of lightning. His usual grandiose entrance, directly in front of an unsuspecting, if not an unsurprised, Zetta.

"What the hell are you doing here Alex?" Zetta demanded.

"It's time for our final battle Zetta! This time, I'm gunna take you down!" Alex stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"What? Not sending your lackeys after me?" Zetta sneered, also striking a fighting stance.

"No, Zetta, now that you have your body back, I don't have to take pity on your weak ass! It's one on one from here on out!" Alex said in a pompous voice, charging at Zetta, who blocked Alex's fist and dodged away.

"This is unexpected; I thought it would be a repeat of the pussy routine of yours. Sending your crappy army after me then running away. I'm glad you're learning to fight your own battles." Zetta said sadistically.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled, getting angry. Blue flashes lit up his half naked body as he let loose his manna power.

"This is it Zetta! Our last deciding battle! I'm gunna pound your ass into the ground!" His pants billowed, his blue hair sticking up slightly as electricity shot through him.

"Here I come! Vanishing Bolt!" Alex screamed. Blue bolts flew forth from his hands, forming one huge bolt of lightning aimed at Zetta. Zetta quickly formed a shield of manna to block the powerful blast.

Zetta stood, shaking his head, amidst the creator Alex's attack had made.

"Pathetic." Zetta said in a mockingly sad voice." I really did expect better from you Alex."

Alex growled angrily and charged at Zetta again. This time, Zetta didn't have any time to block. Both fell to the ground as the momentum from Alex's charge, knocking Zetta onto his back.

Alex yelped slightly as Zetta's hand braced against his unclad chest. "You pinched my nipple! You bitch!" he screamed from his position astride Zetta's waist.

"It's not my fault your not wearing a frinkin' shirt!" Zetta yelled, glaring up at the younger Overlord.

"Well, I think it makes me look appealing, don't you?" Alex said sarcastically.

"No actually. I think it makes you look sexy." Zetta said in an equally sarcastic voice.

A slight blush tinged the younger Overlord's cheeks, as he looked dumbfounded at the older Overlord beneath him.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alex demanded.

"Uhh...No, I was just kidding." Zetta said, looking away and wriggling underneath Alex, trying to get out from under him.

Alex grabbed Zetta's shoulders and slammed them into the ground, pinning the more powerful Overlord down.

"You think I'm sexy, don't you?" Alex asked, more like stated, grinning evilly.

"Oh...fuck..." Zetta once again started wriggling even more fiercely, even going so far as to buck up against Alex, trying to throw him off.

Alex moaned at the friction Zetta was unknowingly causing. Zetta froze at the noise. It was his turn to stare dumbfoundedly.

"Awww, why'd you stop?" Alex said in a fake whiny voice, smirking playfully.

"Aww HELL No! I'm screwed!" Zetta groaned.

"Why rush things? We'll get to that soon enough." Alex promised, with an evil smirk. With that, he leaned down and captured Zetta's mouth hungrily with his own. Zetta struggled violently, but he was pinned. Alex took full advantage over Zetta's immobility and ravaged the elder's face and neck, all the while Zetta was struggling furiously beneath him.

Alex soon realized that he wouldn't be able to keep him down for long. Zetta was the stronger of the two after all. So he decided he'd try to get a little of Zetta's skin exposed while he still could. Keeping Zetta pinned firmly with his hands, Alex shifted himself down so that his head was around Zetta's waist line.

He grabbed the bottom of Zetta's shirt with his teeth and pulled it up, exposing Zetta's nipples. Wasting no time, Alex attacked his exposed flesh, licking his nipples and biting them lightly. Zetta moaned at his attentions, and then caught himself, biting his lip. 'Shit! Why the hell'd I do that?' He screamed in his head.

Alex grinned darkly at Zetta, while licking his chest sensually, all the while keeping eye contact.

"You know you want it Zetta." Alex said mischievously. Zetta moaned again, and Alex took it to be that Zetta was now both complacent and willing. He released him and quickly pulled his shirt up over Zetta's head.

As soon as the shirt was off, and Alex's hands were holding Zetta's shirt over the Overlord's head, Zetta's hands shot down and quickly grabbed Alex by the hips. Alex was pulled off Zetta roughly, and slammed down onto the ground. Zetta straddled Alex and ripped off Alex's vest, tossing it aside.

Alex was still holding Zetta's shirt over his head, a look of comic surprise on his face as he gazed up at Zetta, whose lust filled eyes were taking in Alex's form hungrily.

"There's no WAY I'm on the bottom, bitch!" Zetta intoned dangerously.

Alex smirked, wrapping his arms around Zetta's neck, pulling him down and sucking on the more powerful Overlord's neck. Zetta moaned again, rocking his hips against Alex's. Alex stopped sucking and licked his way up to Zetta's ear.

"As long as it's hard." he said huskily.

"What else would you expect?" Zetta smirked, reaching down and undoing Alex's pants. Alex smirked back, and arched his hips off the ground, allowing Zetta to slide the material off of him. When the pants and bag were removed, Zetta took off his own pants, revealing his erection to Alex.

The younger Overlord sucked in a breath.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, his eyes taking in Zetta's huge length. Zetta simply smirked and spread Alex's legs wide, and slipping between them. Alex gulped slightly as Zetta positioned himself at his entrance.

'Oh shit! This is going to hurt!' he thought frantically. Zetta pushed the head of his length through the tight ring of muscles, listening as Alex hissed in pain, his nails digging into the dirt. Zetta continued penetrating him, carefully, noting how Alex's eyes squeezed shut and his jaws clenched tightly. And that's when it hit him.

"You're a VIRGIN?" He exclaimed loudly, stopping. Alex sighed angrily.

"Shut the Fuck up and keep going." he hissed, still in an obvious amount of pain.

"I don't wanna hurt you..."Zetta said carefully.

"I can take the pain." Alex insisted firmly. Zetta looked skeptical, but continued, moving slowly into Alex's tight passage.

Alex took the pain, as he had said, in relative silence, wincing slightly, but otherwise not expressing the pain. Zetta was soon fully encased in the younger Overlord, and he sat, unmoving, waiting for Alex to adjust.

The younger took a few deep breaths, his hands unclenching, and he relaxed. He reached up and tangled his hands in Zetta's long red hair, pulling his head down and drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Alex broke the kiss, breathing hard." Move." He commanded, his face set in a mask of determination. Zetta nodded, quickly complying by moving around slightly in Alex's passage. Alex didn't seem to be in too much pain, so Zetta started a slow rhythm of thrusts, aiming meticulously for a spot deep inside the young Overlord.

Zetta knew exactly when he hit it. Alex cried out, arching painfully, his hands pulling on Zetta's hair. Zetta grinned and thrust again, earning another cry of pure ecstasy from the now withering Alex. He picked up the pace, slamming faster and harder into the moaning Overlord.

Alex was now thrusting his hips in time to Zetta, pushing down against Zetta's huge manhood, wanting more of the other Overlord inside him.

Zetta was only too happy to oblige, thrusting in to the hilt, stretching the formerly virgin passage with his girth. Alex was screaming out his name in passion, his hands now on Zetta's hips, pulling the other Overlord against him. Zetta was too lost in his own passion to feel Alex's nails digging into his sides, all he felt was Alex's tight ass around his needy length.

Alex screamed loudly, pushing down hard on Zetta's length, and Zetta felt hot liquid coat his stomach, confirming Alex's release. He vaguely noted that Alex's leg had wrapped around his waist, as he continued to pound him into the ground. Even after his release, Alex still wanted Zetta deep inside him.

Zetta groaned loudly, leaning down to capture Alex's lips in a hot needy kiss, as Alex's muscles clamped down hard around his length. Finally, he couldn't take it any more, and came, spilling his seed into Alex's waiting passage, biting down hard on Alex's neck.

Alex moaned in pain as blood seeped from the bite mark. Zetta lifted his head, staring down at Alex. Blood was running down his chin from his lips, and Alex pulled his head down, licking the blood off carefully before kissing the Overlord forcefully.

"What are you, an animal or something? Marking your mate with a bite mark or something?" Alex asked playfully. Zetta grunted in response, wrapping his arms around the other overlord.

"I guess that's another tie."

I know you wanna go to my website...

www . freewebs . com / kaihoneko /


End file.
